Aizen's Halloween
by NekoFox21
Summary: Aizen, Shinji and the rest are attending a Halloween party hosted by Hiyori. Shinji is forced to wear a costume he doesn't find appealing for him. Aizen thinks other wise. Yes this is a yaoi fanfic.


A cool yet sunny afternoon at Hiyori's house. It's a couple of weeks before Hiyori's Halloween party. I was there along with Urahara, Tousen, Gin, Mayuri, Rose, Love, Kensei, Lisa, and Mashiro. We already decided on the the time it starts and ends, decorations, the music, the drinks and the food weeks ago.

Today we're here because it's the day we pick our costumes. It's a stupid process. Why? Hiyori gets a random costumes from her uncles store. Then she writes down the names of the costumes she got and puts them in a hat. (This is the reason why it's stupid) We pick one and we have to stick with it even if we don't like what we got.

Since Hiyori is the one who shops for the costumes she's the only who gets what she wants. It's unfair and I don't get why people go for it. I can't complain to much. One: she's willing to get costumes and not ask for money from anyone. Two: For the last three years I've gotten some neat costumes. The first year I was Mr Clark (Super Man's other identity), the second year I was super man, and the third year I was a I was dressed as a German Soldier from WW2.

Not bad really. Shinji on the other hand hasn't had much luck for the past two years he's been getting the worst costumes for a man. Year one he was a Alice from Alice in Wonder Land. The second year he was little red riding hood. It was funny yet very attractive. On both costumes the skirt was short, very short.

We all sat down in a circle. Hiyori gave Mashiro the hat first. She picked up a piece of paper. She got an alien. It works for her since she's so weird. Lisa pick, she got a business woman. Not surprising.

Kensei got VanHellsing from the movie VanHellsing.

Gin got Jafar from Aladdin.

Tousen got Bill Cosby.

Love got American soldier.

Rose got Italian Gondola

Urahara got German Soldier of WW2

Mayuri got a clown

Lisa got a waitress

Mashiro got a woman leprechaun

Hiyori got herself a costume of a Freda, a mexican woman artist. My turn to pick has come. I pick up on the two pieces left in the hat. I got Austin Powers. Great. Not the worst but not the best. I'm not a fan of the Austin Power movies. Oh well. Now it's Shinji's turn. He picked up the last piece of paper and looked at it.

I could tell he wasn't happy with what he got. I have a feeling it's another BAD costume. I wonder what it could be. "Shinji, what did you get?" Mashiro asked

"N-nothing" He lied. There are days when he can lie but that day was not one of them.

"Stop lying and tell everyone what you got!" Hiyori demanded like a spoiled child.

Shinji's face turned red from embarrassment. "I got SailorMoon." Everyone started laughing. I quietly chuckled to myself. Not only is it funny but I find Shinji attractive when he dresses like a woman even though he has an over bit, which is not distracting from his-

Ok you got me I have a HUGE crush on Shinji since the day I realized I was a homosexual. I find him attractive, plus he has a good personality.

I can talk to him easily about anything other than dating or my feelings for him. I haven't told him how I felt because I'm not sure if I can deal with the rejection I might receive. Shinji and Hiyori were fighting like normal. They shouted at one another non stop. The rest of just sat there annoyed.

Tonight was Halloween. Hiyori's party already started. Everyone in town came. Her house was getting crowed. Most of the guest were havong fun except for me and Shinji. I was lonely and had no one to talk to. Tousen, Gin and most of my friends were with their girlfriends and drinking. Shinji was getting harassed by drunk men.

I couldn't stand the sight of those men grabbing his ass, trying to kiss him, and lifting up his skirt. It's pissing me off. I liked how Shinji is an eye candy but not for other men to enjoy. Shinji was mad and anoyed with the drunk men as well. Must be one of the reasons why Shinji hates dressing like a woman for Halloween.

"Hey Aizen." Shinji went up to me. "Are you bored here?"

"Yeah. I'm not really enjoying the party."

"I'm not either. All the drunk idiots keep hitting on me. It's getting annoying. Mind if we go to your place for the rest of the evening?"

"Sure. What about your cloths?"

"I left them at my house. I got a ride from Kensei but I cant find him at all. I'm not in the mood to walk three blocks by myself dressed like- like this."

"We can leave now. I don't think anyone will notice."

"Great."

We got to my apartment. "Make yourself at home Shinji." I took off the jacket. Shinji sat down on the couch. He looked a lot more relaxed than before. I got us some wine before I sat down next to him. When we finished the bottle of wine we were drunk. I was so drunk I was able to confess to Shinji about my feelings for him.

"Shinji, I love you." Shinji's face turned red either he was hot from the alcoholic drink or he didn't expect me to feel so strongly about him. Before he could say anything I roughly kissed his tender lips. He didn't pull his head away just made the kiss deeper. We pulled away due to the need for air. We felt hot and horny. I took him to my bedroom and placed him on the bed.

I top him, pinning him on the mattress. He didn't struggle, just started into my eyes. I started into his eyes. "You sure you want me to do this?"

"I would of kicked you in the face if I didn't." He joked

I chuckled. I pulled off his underwear and threw onto the floor. I took off my pants and boxers and threw them onto the floor. Shinji lifted up his skirt and spread his leg. "Is this your-"

"Yeah." One at a time I stuck my finger inside him after putting on lube. He moaned and yelped after I found his sensitive spot and hit it and making him hard. I continued fingering him while stroking him. He came in my hand. For a moment he took a few breathes.

Placing a condom and lube on my penis, I slowly shove my cock all the way into Shinji's hole. He winced out of pain and bit his lower lip so he wouldn't scream. I didn't move until he told me when he was ready. I didn't start slow (even though I should of). I started fast, thrusted into him hard and fast. He loved it and told me to go faster and harder. My apartment was filled with Shinji moans and groans. We went for another round after taking off the rest of our cloths.

Time went by, Shinji and I fell asleep. I had one of my favorite dreams of Shinji and I, it starts with me in an office room sitting in front a fire place. Shinji walks in, wearing a maid's outfit. We kissed each other on the lips like we were lovers. He lifted his skirt and showed me how horny (best part is that he wasn't wearing anything under the skirt) he was while blushing like a virgin. "Get on my desk and lay down." I ordered.

He went over to my desk and laid on it like I told him to do. I walked over to him. "Spread." He lifted his skirt and spread legs. I lifted up his thigh, gave him a blow job, and he moaned my name until he came into my mouth.

While he panted I told him how beautiful he was and that I loved him dearly. He said to me "Aizen, it's morning, time to wake up."

I wake up in my bed. Shinji was cuddling next to me, still asleep. He looked adorable when he slept. It was a sight I would trade my soul for. I hope things don't turn out bad when he wakes up.

Fin


End file.
